The present invention relates to 5-spiro-pyrimidine-2,4,6-trione metalloproteinase inhibitors and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment of inflammation, cancer and other disorders.
The compounds of the present invention are inhibitors of zinc metalloendopeptidases, especially those belonging to the class of matrix metalloproteinases (also called MMP or matrixin).
The MMP subfamily of enzymes, currently contains seventeen members (MMP-1, MMP-2, MMP-3, MMP-7, MMP-8, MMP-9, MMP-10, MMP-11, MMP-12, MMP-13, MMP-14, MMP-15, MMP-16, MMP-17, MMP-18, MMP-19, MMP-20). The MMP's are most well known for their role in regulating the turn-over of extracellular matrix proteins and as such play important roles in normal physiological processes such as reproduction, development and differentiation. In addition, the MMP's are expressed in many pathological situations in which abnormal connective tissue turnover is occurring. For example, MMP-13 an enzyme with potent activity at degrading type II collagen (the principal collagen in cartilage), has been demonstrated to be overexpressed in osteoarthritic cartilage (Mitchell, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97, 761 (1996)). Other MMPs (MMP-2, MMP-3, MMP-8, MMP-9, MMP-12) are also overexpressed in osteoarthritic cartilage and inhibition of some or all of these MMP's is expected to slow or block the accelerated loss of cartilage typical of joint diseases such as osteoarthritis rheumatoid arthritis.
It is recognized that different combinations of MMP's are expressed in different pathological situations. As such, inhibitors with specific selectivities for individual MMP's may be preferred for individual diseases.
Matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors are well known in the literature. Hydroxamic acid MMP inhibitors are exemplified in European Patent Publication 606,046, published Jul. 13, 1994. Several pyrimidine-2,4,6-trione MMP inhibitors are referred to in PCT publication WO 98/58925, published Dec. 30, 1998. PCT publication WO 00/47565, published Aug. 17, 2000 refers to certain aryl substituted pyrimidine-2,4,6-trione MMP inhibitors. U.S. Non-provisional application Ser. No. 09/635156, filed Aug. 9, 2000 (which claims priority to U.S. Provisional application 60/148547 filed Aug. 12, 1999) refers to heteroaryl substituted pyrimidine-2,4,6-trione MMP inhibitors. United States Provisional Application entitled “Pyrimidine-2,4,6-trione Metalloproteinase Inhibitors”, filed Oct. 26, 2000, refers to certain pyrimidine-2,4,6-triones. Barbituric acids and methods for their preparation are well known in the art, see for example Goodman and Gilman's, “The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics,” 345-382 (Eighth Edition, McGraw Hill, 1990). Each of the above referenced publications and applications is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.